


Of Imperials and Nords

by Madame_Butterfly



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Awkward Romance, Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Butterfly/pseuds/Madame_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkas has a crush!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Imperials and Nords

**Author's Note:**

> Because there isn't enough slash here. 
> 
> I own nothing associated with the Elder Scrolls, whatsoever. 
> 
> My literary prowess us to be desired
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome.

The Imperial Agrippa the Younger as he called himself had came to Jorrvaskr several months ago, he'd made both enemy and ally whilst within it's halls. He claimed to have previously been a tutor to a gentleman's ward in High Rock, before that a dressmaker in The Imperial Province and before that a Steward of the East Empire Company in the ruins of Morrowind, even a herbalist and glover at some point or another. A more seasoned and well-educated traveler had not been seen in Jorrvaskr since before Vignar's tenure as a companion, that in itself was a feat.

Agrippa though intelligent with regards to matters of mind was not so lucky with regards to certain men and women and their appetites for lack of a better word. Meaning he took little notice when interest of a certain kind was shown. Either that or he pretended not to. Well educated in the ways if a tradesperson or scholar completely and entirely inexperienced with regards to romance. He never really approved of unwed copulating anyhow, although that is lust really, not romance, well depending on the circumstances anyway. 

 

"I like him, my wolf does too, I want him to be mine" Farkas tells Aela

"He's a strange one" She replies "Better tell Torvar what you just said, he's got eyes on our Imperial"

"He told me the other night that he thinks Agrippa is..." She pauses searching for the word "...ravishing"

"He calls me dear" Farkas tells them fondly thinking of the slender imperial and his odd ways. 

"He calls everyone dear or darling at some point icebrain, he's like Tilma, not like he's flirting with you" Skjor scoffs. 

"I reckon he fancies me, Vilkas thinks he does"

"Just because he taught you your letters doesn't mean he fancies you, he was a teacher at some point, he probably enjoyed something familiar" Skjor tells him with a tone of warning in his voice Farkas ought to pay attention to. 

"Governess or something" Mutters Ria

"I was a tutor" the Imperial tells them removing his gloves and wiping his shiny forehead with an embroidered handkerchief. Farkas briefly wonders if he heard what they said about him, by 'they' Farkas means him, not that he just admitted to having a small (super mega huge) crush on Agrippa, not at all. 

"It's time for me to head off to bed" Ria tells them quitting the room, quickly, like shes running away, 'coincidentally' Skjor and Aela decide the same for themselves, all things considered it can't been too far past ten in the evening. They mutter something about an early day. 

"So you fancy me, like, 'like' 'like' me?" Agrippa says, a question, yes but really more of a statement as opposed to anything else. He takes a seat next to Farkas. 

"Yeah" Farkas turns away focusing on something in the distance careful not to look at the travel worn Imperial. 

"Well" Breathes Agrippa, his voice is light and airy, like an aristocrats "I'd be lying if I said I didn't fancy you aswell" he's quick to finish, Farkas turns to grin at Agrippa. 

"You mean it?"

"Yep"

"No joke, for real"

"Yep"

They kiss. 

In all honesty it is Agrippa's first that was from someone he quite liked that wasn't family or a close friend, in High Rock close friends and family would greet one another with a kiss on the cheek. This however is not quite what Agrippa is used to, but he isn't complaining though, they are clearly something a little more than friends.

**Author's Note:**

> More?


End file.
